


No Matter Who You Are

by KatlnnRotato



Series: Shining Star [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Blood Drinking, Collars, Dogboys & Doggirls, Experimentation, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Human Trafficking, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Shima, an unstable feral, seeks out Yukio to be his temporary handler while his usual handler is on leave. Yukio doesn't want to be strung along in one of Shima's schemes but soon finds himself doing exactly that and his incompetence leads to much bigger secrets he never thought to uncover.





	No Matter Who You Are

"Pleaseee, Yuki-chan!" Shima pleaded, chasing after Yukio who was trying to escape him with a quickened pace down the main hall.

"No," Yukio ground back, swiftly turning the corner and having Shima scrambling after him."And don't call me that."

"C'mon, Yukio!" Shima continued without rest."Okumura, please! It wont be that bad! I promise I'll be on my best behavior!"

"No means no, Shima." Yukio finally stopped, turning around to poke Shima harshly in the chest."I don't want a dog and I never will! Especially you!"

"It will only be temporary!" Shima continued to beg, seriously thinking of getting down on his knees before him."Just three weeks! 21 days!"

"And then you'll try and drag it out longer!" Yukio continued to poke him in the chest, pushing him back with each movement in a way that made Shima's ears droop."I wont be caught up in your games, Shima. I'm not stupid. There is clearly some other motive behind this."

"There isn't, I swear!" Shima waved his hands back and forth in mock surrender."Just ask my handler, he really will be taking leave for three weeks! His wife will go into labor any minute now and I can't just be tied down in a cell until he comes back. The chief tasked me with finding a temporary handler and you're my best bet, Yukio. Please..."

Anyone watching might find Shima pitiful with his droopy ears and tucked back tail but Yukio wasn't fooled. Shima could not be trusted, that was the whole reason he needed a handler.

It seemed that he had developed some kind of trauma or defense mechanism from being imprisoned by the dog traffickers which caused him to resort back to the feral way of his ancestors. Because of these violent feral episodes, Shima could not be trusted to be alone or find an owner like the others dogs in the precinct. Thus, they placed a shock collar around his neck to stop him when he went feral and gave him a handler who would hold the remote to his collar.

The whole thing was sketchy in Yukio's mind and he wanted nothing to do with Shima, but he became friends with his brother so he had no choice but to be involved. Shima seemed to have taken a strange liking to him, as well, which only made Yukio's contempt for him grow.

"Just ask Rin, or better yet, one of those females you're always blabbering on about," Yukio dismissed, finally putting some distance between them.

"I can't ask Rin, he's too driven by emotion, and I can't have someone like that taking care of me. I need someone driven by logic and reason to handle me, which means you, Yukio." Shima suddenly had a serious look in his eyes that Yukio had never seen before."It can only be you."

Sly Shima always seemed to know what to say, even to someone like him. Rin was always so good with dogs and many they had saved wanted to stay with him. He had refused, of course, because he already had a dog of his own waiting for him at home. That dog, Shiemi, was one Yukio had been interested in but dogs always liked Rin more so his future was doomed from the start.

Why was it only an idiotic, feral dog like Shima who wanted him? Yukio was cursed. He had to be.

"You understand that by asking me to do this, you will be giving me full authority to shock you whenever I want, even if you don't deserve it?"

Shima smiled back."Yep!"

Yukio could only push his glasses up with a deep glare."Fine, then I'll do it. I'll be your temporary handler." _If only to prove to you how wrong your decision is._

"Great! Thank you, Yukio!"

 

=+=

 

Yukio was shuffled into the chiefs office almost directly after finally giving in to Shima. He had a bunch of paperwork to sign and procedures to go through which made him dread his decision even more. It was all basically saying that he was directly responsible for Shima and his actions, so he better make sure he's always on his best behavior.

Shima's regular handler was there as well to do the same and give Yukio some tips like Yukio didn't know how Shima's mind worked. But it was true that Yukio had never seen Shima when he was feral so it was good to know what to expect and what to look for. Thankfully, Shima was had to stay outside so Yukio didn't have to deal with his comments.

Once it was all over Yukio left with a sore hand and a remote heavy in his pocket. There were three buttons on it: one a switch on the side to turn the remote on and off so he wouldn't accidentally shock Shima, a big one on the front that delivered a smaller shock as a warning to Shima if Yukio thought he may go feral, and a smaller one underneath that which would deliver a shock that would completely knock him out if he went feral. It was a good feeling inside Yukio's pocket and if he wasn't so sour about the situation he might've smiled.

Shima was waiting for him on a bench outside of the chief's office with the usual carefree smile on his face. Yukio could only glare at him.

"So you're my handler now?" he asked, jumping up with his tail wagging.

"Temporary handler."

Shima's smile widened."Great! I'll be in your care, Yukio!"

That bothered Yukio for some reason. He seemed smug or just irritatingly happy and Yukio hated it. Why had he agreed to this in the first place? There was no reason he should do anything for Shima.

"Ah!" Shima jumped with a yelp, grabbing his collar."Did you just shock me, Yukio?!"

Yukio refused to respond.

"You shocked me, right?!" Shima wouldn't let it go, bounding after Yukio who started back to his desk."Why? What did I do?"

"I told you this would happen."

"I didn't think you were serious!"

"Get used to it." Yukio turned back to Shima, crossed between disappointment and anger."Unless you want a new handler?"

Shima paused, hand slowly sliding off his collar to rest at his side. He smiled at Yukio."No way, not after I went through all the trouble to get you!"

Oh, that was annoying.

Yukio pushed his glasses up and continued to his desk with Shima on his heels. Just three weeks, that's all he had to survive. Three weeks...

 

=+=

 

It was safe to say that working with Shima was probably Yukio's worst experience in the force. There was nothing in particular Shima was doing but his innate carefree nature did not clash well with him. He just didn't seem to take anything seriously and the always serious Yukio hated that. Shima, on the other hand, saw no problem with their situation.

"It's like we were made to be together," Shima said to the female worker who sat behind Yukio, down on one knee like he was proposing to her."The forbidden love between dog and human. Romeo and Juliet."

"I don't think dog-human and human relationships are that forbidden," the girl chuckled somewhat nervously."But I had a dog when I was young and think they're very cute. Would you like me pet you?"

Shima sparkled."Yes, please do!"

Yukio couldn't listen to their banter any longer, sickening feeling in his throat. He turned around just in time to see Shima's hair being ruffled by the women and something burned inside him.

No, he didn't want a dog. They were useless. He had only considered Shiemi and that's it. Dogs were just dumb creatures that liked being pet and played with. Yukio had no time for such a disturbance. So no, he wasn't jealous at all when he saw masters and their dogs together. Not one bit.

"Shima," Yukio ground out, pulling him back by the collar of his shirt."Cut it out."

"Gah! Don't drag me across the floor, these are new pants!" Shima whined.

"Doesn't matter." Yukio stood up, putting his suit coat on and placing Shima's remote and his badge in the inner pocket."There's a new murder we have to go check out so get off the floor."

"Yessir."

Shima jumped up and followed after Yukio."What's it this time?"

"Not sure, but there's reason to believe it might have something to do with the trafficking ring you and all the other dogs at the station were involved in. The Dalmatian Case."

"Hm..." Shima had a thoughtful expression on his face. He skipped past Yukio, putting himself in front of him and forcing him to stop."Want to pet me?" He tilted his head down in an invitation.

"Why would I want to do that?"

Shima smiled, peering up at Yukio from behind his bangs."I heard it calms people down."

Yukio had a disgusted look on his face as he passed Shima, pushing him back by the head. Shima laughed and followed after him.

 

=+=

 

The murder happened in a ratty crack house. It was painted a pale yellow with cracked paint and creaky floorboards. Shima could tell just by the smell that this place was dangerous.

Yukio didn't notice his partners sudden unease and hesitance and continued on into the house as another officer came over to brief him on the situation. It seemed the crime was committed all inside the home with clear signs of struggle. As the officer continued talking, Yukio realized Shima wasn't following and got irritated by his disobedience.

"Shima!" He turned around and motioned for him to hurry up. The dog snapped out of his daze, holding his nose as he jogged to catch up with his holder.

They entered the house and were directly in the living room which was splattered with blood. The body was lying close to the center but the line of blood after his body clearly showed he had been dragged there. The small spots of blood trickling along the walls and trashed furniture all over the house showed clearly that the struggle took place in more than just the living room.

It was all rather messy.

"So how was he killed?" Yukio asked, looking down upon the dead body. There were too many wounds and blood stains; it was hard to discern anything.

"We can only guess right now, but the main theories are that he was either killed by something during the scuffle or he was injected with something which killed him."

Shima flinched, grabbing both the officers attention.

"Shima, did you find something?" Yukio asked.

"No..."

The other officer didn't pay him much mind."We found multiple puncture wounds in his arm so the perpetrator could've used some kind of drug to either weaken the victim or kill them. Since the victim's a dog, it's not that absurd and the possibility of the perpetrator being more than one person or another dog is also likely since dog's are much stronger than humans."

Yukio nodded, pushing up his glasses."And so how do you suppose this is linked to the Dalmatian Case?"

"Based on the accounts of neighbors and the identification cards we found in the home, it belongs to one of the wanted men from the Dalmatian Case."

A growl erupted from Shima and he finally took his hand off his nose. He was staring down at the dead body with intense eyes as he ground his sharp teeth together. His ears pulled back and his tail stood to attention as his whole body shook and curled inward.

"...Shima?" Yukio questioned, room suddenly cold and full of anger and fear.

Shima didn't hear Yukio, eyes becoming more and more crazed as his body couldn't stop convulsing. His growl soon turned into snarling and he began flexing his hands at his sides like he wanted to strangle something.

He was going feral.

Without a single bit of hesitation, Yukio pulled out the remote in his breast pocket, turned it on, and pressed the smallest button to give him max charge.

The collar glowed and Shima screamed, sound strained and broken for the few seconds it lasted. Shima promptly passed out, falling forward towards the dead body until Yukio caught him with an arm across his chest.

Really, nothing ever went his way.

 

=+=

 

Shima and his whole family were kidnapped by hybrid traffickers on his 21st birthday. Promptly after they were kidnapped they were split apart and Shima was left completely alone.

Time had lost its purpose as Shima wasted away in various cages and cramped cells in dark rooms and warehouses. He didn't know how much he was moved around but some places served newer scraps than others and that's all he cared about. His pink-dyed hair had lost it's color and his ears and tail were constantly drooping downwards.

Soon, he stopped moving completely and that was when his hell started. When moving he had something to think about but stuck in the same place, same cramped cage cuffed up day in and day out made him feel like he had truly gone insane. He wanted it all to end. He didn't care who he was sold off to. He just wanted to find a place with light once again.

That's why when he was taken out of his cage he thought it was a dream. When he was taken to a lab, open lights blinding him, he thought surely it couldn't be real. He was bathed, fed, and then tested on.

The humans did general checkups to see if he was healthy or not and it had seemed like they deemed him heathy enough to proceed. With all preparations finally in place, they strapped him to a chair and hooked him up to an IV injecting him with some strange, murky white liquid.

Once it was done, they ran more tests and deemed him a work in progress. Apparently, they were trafficking all these dogs to use as test subjects in an experiment finding how to completely control a dog and make it follow your every command.

In simpler terms, brainwashing.

The liquid they were continuously injecting Shima with was supposed to turn him completely feral with the only way to tame him being through taking a humans blood. Whoever's blood he was to take would be his master which he would be completely brainwashed towards serving. The current problem with the drug was that dogs wouldn't go completely feral like they wanted.

Their only current solution was to try and inject even more of the drug but they never got the chance to do so with Shima because suddenly the police had shown up and completely shut them down. In that time, Shima was in his cage watching everything with fear.

He knew the police would succeed and they would be freed but Shima was an artificially made feral. He was no longer a regular dog and he had no idea what he would do once he got out of his cage. There was no doubt in his mind he would go feral again it was only a matter of when. Weeks, months, years, and Shima could kill hundreds.

He knew he shouldn't be let out and it was at that precise moment that Yukio Okumura saved him.

He had walked in to discuss something with the other officers and Shima had instantly been drawn to him. His gaze seemed cold and rational, exactly what Shima was looking for.

When he finally turned and locked eyes with him, Shima knew that this person wouldn't hesitant to take him out no matter the circumstances. He wouldn't pity his circumstances and try to treat him with kindness.

This person would be his master.

 

=+=

 

Shima awoke in one of the beds at the police station. His body felt heavy and throbbed slightly but otherwise he was okay. It wasn't the first time he had gotten zapped unconscious by his handler so the scene was familiar to him by now. The only thing out of place was Yukio sitting at his bedside, filling out some kind of report. It could also be his request for removal of being Shima's temporary handler, who knows?

At the small groan and slight shift in the bed, Yukio looked up see Shima sitting up."Finally," he greeted."You're a slacker even unconscious."

Shima laughed back at him."Sorry, looks like I needed some sleep."

Yukio eyed him, watching his tired form rest back on the bed yet again."I told the chief to take us off the case. I would rather not deal with you passing out during every little encounter."

"Eh, I would've been okay," Shima said even though he knew it was a lie. They both did at this point."I just lost control for a bit."

"Doesn't matter. Though only your temporary handler, my word is still absolute. You must follow my orders like an obedient dog."

He said it so resolutely that Shima almost believed that Yukio really was his master. If things continued like this, he didn't know how long he would be able to last. He may end up going feral simply because of his desire and frustration of Yukio not being his master.

"But," Shima gave him a serious expression."Yukio, I'm not an obedient dog."

And again Yukio turned his whole world around. He leaned forward, hard eyes and gleaming glasses staring deep at Shima."Then I'll make you one."

"Wha..."

"If I have to force you to stay by my side and educate you properly, then so be it! I wont just let you continue to do as you please like this anymore!"

Yukio really was the perfect master for him. Head-strong, never backing down, he was everything Shima would never be.

"Why..." Shima didn't know what to say."Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't like me?"

"I don't!" Yukio retorted quickly, making Shima laugh."I'm just...I, um..." He was stumbling over his words suddenly, face slowly turning brighter as he continued to dig himself into a hole.

Shima's eyes widened at his face."Don't tell me, Yukio...you want me to be your dog?"

"Don't be so conceited! You are the worst possible dog anyone could have!"

"Yet here we are."

Yukio dropped his head into his hands, ashamed of himself and his stupid heart."Yes, here we are."

"Well then..." Shima let out a shaky sigh, falling back down on his elevated bed."If you're willing to be my master, you must listen to my story. Once you do, we can finally clean up this whole mess."

Yukio raised an eyebrow."Mess?"

"Me being feral."

From there Shima told him about what happened to him after he and his family were kidnapped. It as much easier to get off his chest than he thought and afterword he felt relieved. It was like the chain that had been holding him back to that place had finally snapped free.

He stressed the points of what happened to his body and how he was not naturally feral. Yukio didn't seem to have any reaction but he was listening carefully with a serious expression on his face. It was a good thing. If Yukio started to show something like sympathy for him, Shima would have second thoughts. He couldn't have a master who couldn't make the hard decision when it came down to it.

He was an unfinished product. A dud. Who knows what would happen in the future? He could go completely feral and never be tamed again.

"And so all I need to do is let you drink some of my blood?" Yukio asked after Shima finished."Will there be any side effects?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before, you know," Shima gave him a shaky smile, growing more and more nervous."You're my first and only master."

Yukio's eyes hardened and he pushed his glasses up in an attempt to hide his expression."Alright," he said, getting up and turning behind him to search through the drawers in the room."I'm sure there's something sharp around here I can use."

After some searching, he found a med kit with a small needle inside. He pulled it out and went back to Shima, feeling suddenly numb over the whole situation. If there ended up being major consequences for their actions, he would bare them.

"Ready, Shima?" Yukio asked, needle poised.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get any blood out using that? I don't know how much I need..." Now it was Shima who wanted to back out. He was scared. They couldn't know what would happen after this.

"Don't worry," Yukio said, pressing the needle into the tip of his finger and wincing in pain as he embedded it deeper."Just keep sucking until you can't anymore."

"Haha, that sounded awfully sexual. You have something to tell me, Yukio?"

"Just take the blood, Shima."

But he couldn't. His whole body froze up suddenly and he couldn't even move a finger. A cold shiver of fear ran through him and he gulped nervously. Why now was he backing down?

Yukio noticed this and sighed. Surprisingly enough, when the moment finally rose it seemed Shima was the type to get cold feet."Shima, open you mouth."

Shima hesitated, wanting to do as he said but his jaw only locked further.

"Shima..." Yukio coaxed. He moved closer to him, putting a hand in the middle of his hair, right between his ears. Then he ruffed his hair, rubbing behind his ears and towards the back of his head."C'mon, open up..."

Shima made a sound in the back of his throat, growing relaxed at the feeling of being pet and finally opening his mouth. He closed his eyes the minute Yukio's bloody finger was in his mouth, sucking and licking the blood around it gently.

"Good boy..." Yukio murmured, continuing to pet him.

Shima finally understood what it was like to have a master. For once he didn't feel the constant threat of going feral looming over him and he felt safe and protected. Like even if the world turned against him he would have at least one person always on his side.

And then, just as suddenly, something seemed to click inside his mind. By the way Yukio suddenly tensed, the same thing seemed to happen to him. Shima finally looked at Yukio and all he could think was master, master, master. This person was his master and now both his body and mind knew it.

The knot inside him, the dark, feral part of him, disappeared.

It worked.

Shima let go of Yukio's finger and pounced onto him. Yukio didn't have enough time to react before the two ended up crashing onto the floor.

"Goddamnit, Shima..." Yukio groaned, attempting to sit up and get him off.

Shima held on tight, however. His tail was wagging out of control and he nuzzled his face into Yukio's chest with a joyous laugh."Finally, I have a master..." he mumbled, head shooting up so he looked Yukio in the face with a wide, genuine smile."I've been waiting for you for so long, Yukio."

Sighing, Yukio fixed his glasses and looked away."Yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to make Yukio the dog but Shima being the dog seemed so much more fun. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
